


Making a Difference [ART]

by Firefox



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanart, Gen, Mentions of Canon Domestic Violence, Movie Poster, Out With A Bang Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox/pseuds/Firefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new coach takes over the McKinley Titans at the beginning of the 2009 school year, she expects to win. What she didn't expect was to alter the life course of a sophomore who didn't even play football. How the lives of Shannon Beiste and Dave Karofsky could've intersected differently... and changed for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Making a Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273866) by [Leaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaper/pseuds/Leaper). 



[](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/LilRedAlchemist/media/MAKING%20A%20DIFFERENCE%20Poster_zpsz5dsijkp.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s1065.photobucket.com/user/LilRedAlchemist/media/MAKING%20A%20DIFFERENCE%20BOOK%20COVER_zpstpcahg97.jpg.html)


End file.
